


Colourless

by consummatusParfait



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SBURB, SBURB (Homestuck), SBURB/SGRUB, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consummatusParfait/pseuds/consummatusParfait
Summary: A kid and a troll with vastly differing personalities lock themselves into a competition, that sets off a trip to an alternate place, a game, much like sburb, but worse, this is SBREAK





	1. Chapter 1

_At first, there was a single point, 2 dimensional, just length and width, just a single point in the middle of nothing._

_Suddenly, it burst with incredible strength, filling the void with everything, and stoking up the forge of creativity. this new everything, however, needed workers. Enter two ancient gods. The two gods_ _got immediately to work, the male one making the forces of life and creation, the other one, female,destruction and death._

_Both gods were ok with eachother, not in a good or bad relationship. These gods then saw what they had created, and then decided to create one more thing, together, however, one only knew how to build, and the other decay. they used alot of strength to fuse their wills into making one thing, a special disconnected world where the weird and the wild do as they will._

_This is the story of all creation, but what does that have to do with anything? well, nothing actually, just the story stuck in the head of one of our protagonists, a troll, we dont know anything yet, as the scene is too fuzzy, but when we're back, we will.... probably, if not we may have to look at someone else._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

lokisMask[LM] has been randomly paired with greyRainbow[GR]

LM: Hello there, its so nice to meet you, i really like your tag, its so....mysterious.  
GR: its nice to meet you too....i guess  
GR: and my tag, thats not even close to being mysterious.  
LM:oh?  
GR: it describes me, a rainbow is full of color, grey is very....colorless.....just like me  
LM:oh, well that's kinda depressing...  
GR:its true, do you wanna maybe add me and talk more?  
LM:sure  
greyRainbow[GR] has sent lokisMask[LM] a freind request.  
lokisMask[LM]has accepted freind request from greyRainbow[GR]

greyRainbow[GR] has left the random pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

You are now greyRainbow[GR], you are 16 years old, and have already been given a name as of three years ago.  
That name would be RAIN KEAMOUR. You are very empty inside, you don't have any idea of what you're interested in, and you have no real freinds. You live with your asshole of a brother, who runs a weird casino downstairs, screw him and his stupid tacky suit he likes so much, where the fuck does someone even get suits in extremely obnoxious colors?

Anyways, that doesnt matter right now, right now, even though you dont know much about what you want, you do know that you want to go outside  
but you see.... theres a bit of a problem with that.

1\. Your brother peeks in on you frequently  
2\. The moment he realizes you're gone, he allows his dumb "girlfriends" to have free reign of the room.  
3\. Number two almost always ends up with one of them in your bed, refusing to move, as much as you'd like to just try and lay beside them, they're very...handsy in their sleep... and your brother prefers figure over personality, so you're worried that doing that is going to cause you to suffocate....wouldnt that be embarrasing, suffocating in cleavage...

Hmm.... you might consult lokisMask[LM] about it when he contacts you again, cause he hasnt said a thing throughout this whole monolouge.

***THUD***

goddamn fuCKING **POOL BALL "TRICKSHOTTERS"** AND THEIR STUPID SHIT,YOU SWEAR TO GOD,IF YOU HEAR ANOTHER THUD ON THE DOOR FROM ONE OF THOSE DAMN POOL BALLS,YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE


	4. Chapter 4

You decide to head outdoors, just for a minute or two, right outside the window, just for some fresh air. You open your window and slide out, sitting on a part of the roof that is just outside. Your urges bring you to the edge of the building, however, these thoughts are in no way suicidal, in fact, for once, you, Rain Keamour, have a few happy thoughts. You feel content enough to let your mind wander. 

_The streets are packed. A breeze graces the gaps in-between each person's vehicle, as if it were a snake, carefully choosing its path to slither through, a familiar tune is produced in your mind, its the one misery plays to make sure its instrument is still in tune_

_It is a new day, and just like any other, you feel desolate. Your future that is currently beyond your sight is only the latest of your own inner void's games, ones that lately are pushing you closer and closer to your own end. These machinations are less of a manipulator than a feeling of your own grimness eating away at you. Its scheme is to push you... push you to take the one step out into the life consuming void you stand at the edge of, the scheme is to make you take that one more step out into the open air over the busy street you look over. Its scheme is to berid of you._

"The honors of this world, what are they but puff, and emptiness, and peril of falling?" -Saint Augustine 

You have a feeling it's going to be a short day. The overwhelming urge is no longer bearable, and as you close your eyes, you succumb to the call of the void and take the step out into the open air. 

_**However, as the cruel mistress of fate would have it, today isn't the day, not yet, at least.**_


End file.
